Episode 3166 (26th December 1990)
Plot Gail is delivered of a little boy, David, weighing 8lbs. She is put in a bed next to Sally. Ivy is annoyed at having to do the Robertses' washing-up while everyone else went to the hospital with Gail. Curly tells Vera about his bust-up with the Taylors. She takes his side and urges him to fight for Kimberley. Jack returns Boomer to Bert Latham and demands his £25 back. He's forced to back down when Boomer turns on him. Rita throws a party and invites everyone in the Street. Ivy is cross that David's surname is "Tilsley" on his bracelet as he's a "Platt". Ken spends Christmas with Susan and returns with presents. He gives Tracy a present from him to Deirdre, as well as a TV for herself. Vera visits the Taylors and asks Brenda Taylor to give Curly a second chance. She refuses, considering what he did was an attempted abduction. Jim and Liz tell Jack that Bert sells Boomer every Christmas - he's been scammed. Derek saves his job by getting a big order - from Angela Hawthorne. Ken is encouraged by Susan to keep trying to win Deirdre back. Deirdre refuses to open Ken's present. Phil invites her to Paris. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Desmond Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge (Credited as "Baby Webster") *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson (Credited as "Baby Tilsley") Guest cast *Midwifery Sister - Hilary Trott *Bert Latham - Dave Dutton *Mrs Taylor - Marlene Sidaway *Mr Taylor - John Jardine Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and yard *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *Weatherfield General - Chamberlain ward and corridor *Mr and Mrs Taylor's house - Living room Notes *First appearance of David Tilsley. *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 18th November 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted an entire scene of length 58" in which Don Brennan advises Ivy to forget about Marie Ramsden and concentrate on her new grandson. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Vera takes a hand in patching up a broken relationship, while lodger Curly comes clean about his intentions. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,630,000 viewers (12th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1990 episodes